Mamoru Vs. The Sailor Senshi: Here I stand again
by Mythical Eos
Summary: title should explain it all


I couldn't believe it

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by the talented and gifted Naoko Takeuchi. In this story, Beryl has come back to destroy Earth and to make Mamoru her king. Unfortunately, she is succeeding…

****

Mamoru vs. the Sailor Senshi: Here I Stand Again

By Chiyo

It was the rein of Queen Beryl. She had taken my Mamoru as her own. To fight by her side and to make him hers forever. I had to get him back. We had to be together. It was our destiny!

That night, we teleported to Beryl's base. She had taken over almost all of the west part of Tokyo. We landed in her control room right in front of her and Evil Prince Mamoru. 

" Mamoru my sweet, please do away with these pests so that we can get on with ruling the Earth," Beryl purred.

" Of course my love," Mamoru exclaimed before bending down to kiss her hand as Beryl blushed.

I couldn't take it. To see the one I love kissing some other woman. It broke my heart.

" Well, are you ready to fight, Sailor Moon? Even though there's no point, I'll let you make the first move," Mamoru taunted.

" Mamoru, I don't want to fight you. I love you too much. You are on our side fighting evil as Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion. I won't fight you." Sailor Moon bargained.

" Ah well. The easier to destroy you my enemy. I'm just sorry you had to die like this. It would've been much more entertaining to see you fight for your lives," Mamoru said.

" We won't let you do this Mamoru!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, " Supreme Thunder Crash!"

" Nice try Sailor Brat!" Mamoru said as he dodged the attack easily, " Now it's my turn!"

Mamoru grabbed his sword and charged at Jupiter. Punches were thrown and Jupiter was thrown in the air only to be knocked back down by Mamoru. She collided with the table and didn't get up.

"No Jupiter!" I screamed. This cannot be happening! Mamoru is evil, Jupiter is down, and now Mars is ready to fight.

"I won't let you destroy Earth and all it's people. It's my turn now!" Mars exclaimed, "Fire Soul!"

"Is that the best you've got? Come on, give me your best shot!" Mamoru taunted as he easily dodged yet another attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled as she joined in the battle.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury announced.

" Oh puhlease! This is so boring. Next!" Mamoru yawned as he flew in the air and drew out his sword,

"Time to end this so that I can get back to my queen!" He swung his sword back and attacked Mercury who was closest.

"NO!" I yelled as Mercury was taken from our midst.

"Your turn Mars!" Mamoru yelled before delivering his final blow.

"Rei-Chan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she was taken too. My whole life was falling apart. Now only Venus and I were the only ones left.

"I'll save you for last Moon Princess," Mamoru said sarcastically, " Oh Venus. Your next!"

"VENUS!" I shouted as I continued to sob. This just can't be happening. I'm the only one left and I have to fight all alone against my love. This isn't true.

"Well, looks like it's one on one Moon twit," Mamoru mock bowed, " Princesses first".

"No. Mamoru listen to me. I can not fight you but I must. You've destroyed my friends and my hopes and dreams. I must turn you back to our side and I know how to. All I know is that I have to." I said as I transformed into my princess form. I knew what I had to do to free Mamoru and get rid of Beryl.

"Silver Crystal, I ask you in the name of the moon, to lend me your powers to get rid of this evil and to free Mamoru. Moon Princess Halation!" I yelled as I unleashed my most powerful attack combined with the power of the silver crystal at Mamoru and Beryl.

" Mamoru, I know you are good. Try and remember how things used to be. Remember how we fought against all those generals and Alan and Ann and the Dark Moon. This is just like before when Beryl tried to turn you against us. But we freed you, as we will now. Remember Mamoru. Remember!" I begged as I tried to recall the scouts back like last time, "Scouts, if you can here me, I need your powers and your help. I recall you!"

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and four shimmering figures appeared at my side.

"We're here for you Sailor Moon," Mars said.

"Now its time for you to be punished Beryl!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"NO!" Beryl screamed before shimmering away.

"AH!" Mamoru screamed as he was knocked down.

"Mamoru! I'm sorry!" I yelled as he shimmered away.

After that I blacked out.

I awakened sometime later. When, I'm not sure. But we were still at Beryl's base.

"Sailor Mars, what happened?" I asked.

"You defeated them Sailor Moon," She answered

"What happened to Mamoru?" I asked, panicked.

On every scouts face I saw an uncomfortable look.

"Well, Usagi-Chan, he um…um…he died with Beryl," Venus answered nervously.

"NO!" I yelled panicked, "NO!"

"Usa-Ko," someone said faintly

" Mamoru?" I asked acknowledging the voice.

"Yes," He answered as he shimmered into view; "You have saved me once again. I'm now rid of the evil that once possessed me. Thank you. I will return to you the next time I am needed I promise you. I love you Usa-Ko."

"I love you too Mamoru," I said with confidence because I believed in him, "I know you will return to me".

"Good bye Sailor Moon," he said as he shimmered away.

For awhile I just stood there staring at the place where he'd been.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Mercury poked nervously.

"I'm fine surprisingly. You know why? Because I believe that Mamoru will come back because he loves me. I have faith in him," I answered with just as much confidence as I felt.

"We have faith in him too Sailor Moon," Venus said as they all nodded.

"Let's go home guys," I said.


End file.
